1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field of a simultaneous interpretation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simultaneous interpretation system for enabling free conversation via simultaneous interpretation using a short-range communication system between the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional interpretation system.
Referring now to FIG. 1, user 1 (11) and user 2 (21) of corded/cordless phones 10, 20 can make a phone call and access an interpretation service center 30 for the interpretation request and communicate with each other by way of intended language interpreters 31, 32, . . . . When the first user 11 sends his/her intention to the corresponding interpreter of the interpretation service center 30 over the corded/cordless phone 10, the interpreter interprets and delivers the intention of the first user 11 to the other user 21 on the corded/cordless phone 20.
In the conventional interpretation system, many of the corded/cordless phones users connect the interpretation service center for their mutually interpreted conversation. However, users who need the interpretation in a limited space will suffer from the inefficiency of the conventional interpretation system because they have to connect to the remote interpretation service center over the multiple corded/phones.